Blood Stained Valentine
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Found this in my Docs and seeing as it's Valentine's Day, a little Chiffany never hurt anyone. Chucky and Tiffany go for marriage counselling after yet another argument. Rated T for minor language.


_***Misled appears throwing flowers and heart shaped glitter***_

**_Good day, my honeybees! It's that time of year again, where couples all around the world put down their fighting saucepans and divorce papers and embrace in pinky-pie love! Yes, I'm talking about Valentines Day! _**

**_-.- I absolutely HATE this holiday._**

**_The only good thing about it is that we get a week-long break from school! Holy hell! A whole week of paint, lie-ins and fanfictions for one sloppy as hell lovey-dovey treacle pie cluster of hours? Huh. Seems legit._**

**_Disclaimer; I OWN NOUGHT! But you knew that, didn't you? Of course you did._**

* * *

' So, what exactly seems to be the problem?'

Chucky slouched in his seat and folded his arms, whereas Tiffany sat up straight, her hands in her white lap, leg folded over another. She was doing her best to make the best out of a bad situation. Chucky, however, was doing his best to steer away from the current topic: his marriage.

Last night they'd argued again. It was pretty bad, and ended up with Chucky sleeping on the couch. And the couch was rock hard. Tiffany only bought it because it went with the decor. She was very conscious about about colours and ornaments, but not so fussed about whether or not her husband was hallucinating from lack of sleep after facing the cold shoulder.

Anyway, Glenda heard the hubbub, and suggested to her mother over breakfast that she and Chucky go into marriage counselling. Tiffany thought this a good idea, and booked them in for the earliest appointment; the present day. And here they were.

'Well, to put it bluntly, our marriage is dying. We argue way more than we used to, over the stupidest things.'

'Like what?' Asked the counsellor, writing down what Tiffany had just said.

'Like who's turn it is to pick up the kids, nights out, the...uh...bedroom department...' Tiffany blushed while Chucky rubbed his nose.

'Yeah, along with how many times you kill a month.' Said Chucky, glaring at Tiffany. He looked at the counsellor. 'She used to kill 6 times a month. Now it's all, "Oh, I can't, honey, I have to wash the bedsheets." I end up having to bury the body all by myself.'

' Chucky...!' said Tiffany. The counsellor had no idea they were wanted in several different states. But surprisingly, the counsellor didn't bat an eyelid. Just wrote something down on her clipboard. 'Okay, now Chucky. What do _you _think is "killing" your marriage with Tiffany?'

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 'Well, first off, she's always fussed about other stuff. And when I rent a movie-you know, the old classics, _"Nightmare on Elm Street", "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", "Ace Ventura, Pet Detective"*.'_

'Haha, do I ever.' Said the counsellor, propping her legs up on the desk, revealing black boots with a skull on the side.

'Yeah, so, when I try getting her to sit her ass down for once, she shoots away like the damn movie's a recurrence of the plague. Sure, _Elm Street's _special effects are kinda cheesy, but it was only 2 years ago it was on constantly!' Said Chucky.

'It isn't the movies that brought us here, it's us! But that's just you, isn't it? Stubborn as fuck.'

'Language, bitch!' Said Chucky, sitting up.

'Hah! You can talk! You swear like a sailor with Tourettes! You have done since we were kids! What kind of example is that to Glen and Glenda?'

'For Christ's sake, Tiff, they're _words!_ I haven't killed anybo- uh, scratch that.'

' And what about your drinking problem?'

'WHAT drinking problem?! Slow down, Tiff, you're losing me! Keep to one subject, for crying out loud!'

'You've been drunk _twice _in two weeks. You came home-after knocking on 5 wrong doors, might I add-barely remembering your own name, never mind where you live.'

'A little alkie never hurt anybody!'

' But a lot can kill you! If not emotionally, literally, at least!'

'If I might interrupt, Chucky and Tiffany, can I try for some constructive criticism?' asked the counsellor. Chucky and Tiffany took their knives away from each other's chests and replaced them in their holders. They both sat down and nodded.

'What we have here is a relationship built on each other's faults. You're both so interested in what the other is doing, you pick up on every single fault. Spend time together, but have time for yourselves too. Tiffany, if you don't have time during the day, suggest an after school club for the twins. That way you can put time aside for a relaxing bath or even a movie with Chucky.

' Chucky, the same, but different. If you've got something to be angry about, Tiffany and yourself should spend time away or with eachother. Go out for a meal, walk alone, rent a room at a saucy motel.' The counsellor raised the eyebrow that wasn't hidden under her MJ hat and gave them both a sly grin. The couple looked at each other, this time calmer than they were before. 'Now, are you beginning to see past the squiggly lines?'

Chucky and Tiffany nodded. Chucky put his arm over the arm of his chair and reached for Tiffany's, who held it tightly. 'I love you, Tiffany. I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too, Chucky. Now, shall we rent a room at that saucy motel?'

'I've got an even better idea. You, me, a bubble bath and our finest champagne.' He leapt over his chair into hers and picked her up bridal style. She giggled and flung her arms over his shoulders. They both exited the room in stitches.

Hehe...Chucky puns.

The counsellor chuckled to herself. ' And my work here is done.'

Just then, the door opened and Chucky, his hair ruffled and one dungaree strap hanging loose, peered around it. 'Uh, hey, kid.' He said. 'Thanks. Thanks a lot.'

'No problem, Chucky. Now go and have a bubble bath.' Chucky was just about to leave, when she shouted back; ' Oh, Chucky!' He came back and looked confused. 'Yeah?' The counsellor grinned mysteriously. 'I recommend Radox. The dark blue, not the baby. Smells nicer, and the bubbles aren't all bunched together like in Simple.'

Chucky smiled and nodded. 'Noted. See ya!'

And with that, he left. The counsellor sat her clipboard down, which now said, '_Chucky and Tiffany, Together, Forever,' _over a heart dripping blood. She grinned and picked up her microphone, announcing into it, 'A Victor and Emily Van Dort for Dr. Misled? Thank you.'

And with that, she winks. ' Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!'

* * *

**Ahh, did you like it? I sure hope Chucky and Tiffany are okay after this. I did try my best.**

**Yep, that's right, the counsellor was me! I deleted my advice at least 3 times before I was satisfied. I'm not an advice person. But I think I did alright...didn't I?**

***It just seemed like Chucky's kind of film. Don't ask me why. :)**

**Happy Soppy-Lovey-Dovey-Cluster-Of-Hours-Spentwiththeoneyoulove Day! **

***Disapparates***


End file.
